Users often desire customer service and/or otherwise place calls that result in interaction with an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system. During an IVR session, the IVR may present the user with options for navigating to the desired destination. As a nonlimiting example, the user may input an address (e.g., dial a telephone number, enter an Internet Protocol (IP) address, etc.) that is associated with an IVR. Upon connection of a communication session with the IVR, the IVR may present the user with a plurality of options. Depending on the particular configuration, the user may respond to the provided options with a Dial-Tone Multi-Frequency (DTMF) input, a voice input and/or other input. The IVR may continue to provide subsequent options to the user, based on the received user input, until a desired destination is achieved.
While many IVRs are configured to provide users with desired information, oftentimes a user is disconnected from the IVR prior to receiving the desired information or reaching the desired destination. Additionally, users may select one or more options that do not correspond to the desired destination. When such a scenario occurs, the user must return to the first options of the IVR and begin the process again.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.